bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Missions (BMC)
Special Missions, or Special tiles in Bloons Monkey City are similar to normal tiles, with some fromnormal tiles. Each mission has a specific terrain, and are often harder than normal tiles. For some missions, this can include earlier appearance of rushes and strong bloons, as well as stricter tower limitations. These tiles cannot be replayed at leisure as they do not appear in the Tracks inventory. Some special land can be required in order to build special buildings like the Superior Adhesives Factory. Building or moving something else on these terrains (e.g. a Dart Monkey Hall) will give the player a warning message. However, it will still allow the player to do whatever action they wanted to do. Special Mission List * * MOAB Graveyard: The player must pass 3 rounds of MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs respectively with 30,000 starting cash. Round 1 comprises 10 MOABs, Round 2 is 6 BFBs, and Round 3 has 2 ZOMGs. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1250 city cash, 750 XP and 5000. There are three MOAB Graveyards on a Bloons Monkey City map. *'Phase Crystal:' 26 rounds must be passed while bloons have twice the speed. The crystals in the middle have the Bloon Annihilation ability. The terrain is required for Crystal Fusion Array (which is necessary for the Ray of Doom). There is only 1 Phase Crystal terrain on the map. *'Shipwreck:' The player must pass a harder bloon attack with the help of four whirlpools in the track with the ability to suck bloons to them, like Bloonchipper's Supa-Vac. You can use all towers, but they all (the Monkey Buccaneer is the only exception) cost double cash (e.g. Ninja Monkey costs $1,000 instead of $500). A total of 2 Shipwrecks will appear. *'Sticky Sap Plant:' Two Sticky Sap Plants have glue around them which slows down bloons. Each one also has the Sticky Sap Plant Ability to glue all bloons in the screen with Corrosive Glue, similar to the Glue Striker Ability. The player must use these to complete 22 rounds. There is also less money per pop earned in this mission. The terrain is required for Superior Adhesive Factory (which unlocks the Glue Striker). Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1000 city cash, 500 XP and the Extra Sticky Substance Special Item. A total of 2 Sticky Sap Plant mission can appear. *'Wattle Trees:' The player must pass 25 rounds with only Boomerang Throwers at their disposal. A free one is given every 3 rounds. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1000 city cash and the Enchanted Boomerang Special Item. Altogether, 2 Wattle Trees tiles will appear on the Bloons Monkey City map. *'Consecrated Ground:' The player must pass 10 rounds with only Monkey Apprentice and Super Monkey with 30,000 starting Cash. The terrain is required for Temple Complex (which unlocks the Temple of the Monkey God). Only 1 Consecrated Ground will appear in total. *'Tranquil Glade:' The player must pass 25 rounds of only Camo Bloons with only Dart Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Ninja Monkeys. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with the Ninja Scroll Special Item. Only 1 Tranquil Glade appears on the map. *'Glacier:' The player must pass 25 rounds with bloons at half the speed but providing only half the cash. Completing the Glacier awards the Shard of Everfrost Special Item. There are 2 Glaciers for the player to complete in total. *'Caves Terrain:' Despite the gameplay being a normal tile, completion of any of the 5 Caves Terrain tiles will also complete the quest Special Terrain. Previously, they would not appear under the track list, though the Monkey v Monkey update listed the map on the final page, page 7, of the Tracks inventory. * Sandstorm: ??? Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BMC Special Missions